Light Up the Dark
by soubi202
Summary: What happens when something occurs between two cousins? Will Gwen be a survivor of this horrible monster called Rape? Gwevin. Rated M for rape and relations.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Ben 10 fanfiction, so pardon any OOCness or anything of the likes. If you have any tips for me, they'd be wonderfully appreciated! Please enjoy as much as you can~!**

**

* * *

**"But we're cousins, Ben." Gwen said sternly, a hint of fear in her voice.

"So? As long as our feelings are mutual, who's to say it's not right?" Ben smirked.

"Me, Ben. Me! I am saying right now that it is not right. And I never once said I shared the same feelings you're saying you share for me." she said, trying to remain calm.

"Come on, Gwen, it's not going to hurt you." Ben said, starting to make his moves more serious as he stepped closer to her.

"No, Ben!" she whimpered, backing away from him. She must have been having bad luck that day because she tripped and fell down. Ben began to make his advancements on her, stripping her of clothing and dignity.

* * *

A year later…

Gwen sat straight up in bed, her body and sheets soaked in sweat and nighttime tears. "Oh, God…" she groaned. "Those stupid nightmares just don't want to leave me alone."

"What nightmares?" a deep voice spoke. Gwen's eyes opened as wide as a pie pan, her mind still stuck in slumberland where _he_ remained living.

"Wh-who's there?" she asked, not using her mana to look due to fear of the voice belonging to _him_.

"Relax, babe. It's just me." the voice said soothingly as the owner's hand reached over to caress her cheek. Gwen sighed softly, recognizing the strong, rough touch of her fiancé, Kevin.

"Oh…" she whispered, closing her eyes as she stood up. "I-I'm sorry. I just… I forgot where I was for a moment." She walked to the door and turned on the hall light.

"Where ya going?" Kevin asked.

"I'm just getting a drink." Gwen replied, walking out and down the stairs to the kitchen.

A few minutes passed, and Kevin stood up, ready to go look for her; she never took this long for just water. But before he can even get out of the room, he heard a shriek. He rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping in the process, to get to her.

When he reached the kitchen, he discovered Gwen bent over the counter, sobbing. He hurried over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. "What's wrong, Gwen?" he whispered in her ear as she trembled in his arms. Even after many soothing words from him, she still did not reply. He picked her up, and she flung her arms around his neck to hold onto him tightly as he carried her upstairs bridal style.

It seemed forever before Gwen finally calmed down. She had tear streaks and stains all over her cheeks, her fragile body shaking violently.

"Gwen, baby, what's wrong?" Kevin whispered, looking at her with worried eyes. Gwen shook her head, covering her face with her hands. He took her in his arms, pulling her close and holding her tight to his chest.

"I'm sorry for last night." Gwen said, looking down at the toast on her plate. Kevin immediately picked his head up when she broke the silence by mentioning her breakdown. She usually would refuse to talk about them during the past year.

"I don't care about that. I just want to know why you don't trust me enough to tell me." Kevin replied, looking away from her. He usually didn't tell her how he was feeling.

"It's not that.." she said quietly before starting to whisper, "I just... I was... I'm having flashbacks." Kevin immediately looked back up at her with a concerned face. "What happened, Gwen?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

"I was..raped." she whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible. Kevin's jaw dropped and he started to say something before Gwen cut him off. "I didn't want to tell you because I'm too ashamed. It shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have let it happen."

"I would never judge you because of something like that." Kevin said, keeping in mind not to ask who it was – it was quite hard for her to be talking about this as it is.

"If you knew who it was, you'd be saying otherwise." she responded, and turned her face away from his view. He reached over the small table and cupped her chin, turning her face back toward him. She closed her eyes to keep tears from falling, but a small stream fell anyway. Kevin wiped the tears off of her cheek with his thumb.

"It's okay, baby. You don't have to tell me." he said quietly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him straight in the eye. "But I want to." she replied.

"I'll be here for you no matter what." Kevin said, sighing softly and nodding. Gwen smiled softly at him and nodded back with a quiet 'okay'.

* * *

_No wonder she never wanted to do anything..._ Kevin thought to himself, trying to figure out who it could be. _I shouldn't be trying to figure this out. She'll tell me on her own time, and I don't need to jump to conclusions._ He was too close to doing things his own way for him not to do those things.

* * *

Kevin reached Ben's apartment and knocked on the door heavily. "Who is it?" Ben yelled, walking over to the door and opening it. So much for asking. He growled quietly when he saw it was Kevin. "What do you want, Kevin?" They hadn't had a normal friendship, well for their normal standards, since Gwen and Kevin got engaged.

"I just need to ask you about something that Gwen brought up today." Kevin said, staring at the shorter one with determined eyes

"All riiight, and that would be..?" Ben said, already annoyed as he gestured for Kevin to come inside as politely as he could.

"Yeah, well, I don't know if she ever told you anything about this, but, um..." Kevin started to trail off, already regretting doing something that he knew Gwen wouldn't really want him to be doing. He 'manned up' and looked Ben sternly in the eyes. "Do you know who raped my girl?"

Ben stepped back and fell into a chair, trying to seem shocked at what had just come out of Kevin's mouth.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one. I know, it's a stupid ending, but I can't help that. Let me know if you want me to continue. I'm a little nervous doing one where it starts out like this (not this subject material which I'm way too used to writing and reading about).**

**Also, I'm sorry it's so short. I usually don't have my chapters this short, but yeahh. I just need some thoughts on it first. Thanks for reading so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, everyone. I'm really happy with my reviews, and I was planning to update within a week, but it totally slipped my mind as I was busy with schoolwork.**

**Thanks for the reviews! MUCH appreciated! :)

* * *

**

_Ben stepped back and fell into a chair, trying to seem shocked at what had just come out of Kevin's mouth.

* * *

_

"Uh, no. She never told me anything about that." Ben stammered, not able to keep Kevin's gaze. His eyes darted back and forth between Kevin and the door.

"Yeah. Right. Spill it, Ben." Kevin demanded, walking too close to Ben for Ben's comfort. Kevin had a feeling Ben knew something about it by the way he was acting.

"I don't, I'm serious!" Ben said, his voice shaking some. He had definitely not prepared for this. Kevin grabbed Ben by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up from the chair and forcing him to stare him in the eyes.

"You tell me right now who raped Gwen, or you get a good pounding from me. Got it?" Kevin said menacingly. Ben stared at him with wide, trembling eyes. Kevin glared down at him and whispered in a deep, dark warning tone, "You tell me now, and I won't suspect it was you."

Ben's pupils grew large and he started shaking in Kevin's grip. Kevin's eyes narrowed before he reached back to punch him. "Tennyson, if it was you, you will wish that you never existed."

"Kevin Ethan Levin!" a female voice called from the doorway. Kevin immediately recognized the voice and threw Ben across the room. Ben looked over at Gwen who stood like a strong bamboo stalk in front of the doorframe.

"Gwen!" Kevin said, his face going as pale as a dove. He rushed over to her and wrapped his strong, built arms around her, pulling her close to him. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have. I know, I know. You're really mad at me." he started saying in a fast-paced, nervous voice.

"Kevin..." Gwen said quietly, hugging him back tightly. "Kevin, it's okay. I knew you would do something like this, but I did nothing to stop you. I didn't even tell you not to."

"Gwen, I'm so-" Kevin started, but was cut off by Gwen's words. "Kevin! He's getting away!"

"What the-? What are you talking-. Oh my God, it _was _him, wasn't it?!" he says, his voice getting louder with each word. He turned around and pulled a steel marble out from his pocket, one that Gwen had given him long ago. He absorbed as much as he could into his arm and ran as quickly as possible in the room to the window, his fist clenched as he went to slam a punch into Ben's gut. Ben opened the window and escaped before Kevin could get to him.

"What the hell!" Kevin yelled at Gwen as he turned around to face her. "You could have easily got him with your mana, but you-" he cut himself off as soon as he saw Gwen on the floor. Her knees were up to her chin, and she had her arms tightly wrapped around her legs. Every bit of skin around Gwen's eyes was swollen as the two orbs swelled up with tears.

"K-Kevin..." she gasped after several quiet sobs. "I'm so sorry."

"Babe, what's wrong?" Kevin questioned as he walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her frail body. He was completely shocked when she tried to push him away.

"Kevin, no. I need some time." Gwen sighed, moving Kevin's now limp arms off of her and stood up slowly. Her long, ginger hair (and with just a tint of gold) swayed back and forth across her back as she walked quickly out of the apartment, her figure somewhat slumped.

"Dammit..." Kevin muttered to himself. "What did I do wrong, Gwen, just tell me already."

* * *

Gwen sat in the grassy patch in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. "Hurry up, Benjamin." she breathed.

"I'm here." said a man's voice from behind her as arms enveloped her.

"Ben! Thank goodness." Gwen sighed, relief yet nervousness apparent in her voice.

"What d' ya want? You knew I'd be here, so why'd you come for me?" Ben said in an almost interrogating voice.

"I... I just wanted to catch up, I guess. I mean we are cousins and I shouldn't be scared of you anymore and we really need to get along better and I hate not seeing you anymore and I miss having you by my side when fighting DNAliens and whatnot." she said in just one breath.

"You're such a bad liar, Gwen." Ben said with a strange tone in his voice. Gwen recognized that tone immediately.

"Ben-" she started, but was almost immediately cut off by Ben's hand smacking her across the face. He stood, towering above her. She looked back and stared up at him to see the expression in his eyes, no matter how badly she did not want to look. "But, B-" she was cut off again, but this time by his firm hands pushing her onto her back forcefully. "Stop!" she said, going to stand up, but his hands kept her firm on the ground.

"You aren't going anywhere, Gwen. You hear me?" he growled, staring down at her with a horrid expression of dominance in his eyes. She bit her lip and didn't answer him, not even a meek little sound. "I asked you if you heard me!" he yelled at her, smacking her across the face again, only this time much harder, leaving a red mark on her cheek.

"I-I understand." Gwen whimpered. Ben's sudden attitude change had startled Gwen into thinking she could get away from him.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short – again. This will be a three chapter situation spread over, of course, three chapters. This one and the next one will be short, but after that, they'll get much better.**

**PLEASE tell me if there's anything you do not like or think she be added, removed, or changed.**

**I really, really appreciate C+C.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, and that includes Favorites and Alerting.**


End file.
